Kamikaze
}} |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'9½") |weight = 71.3 kg (156.9 lbs.) |weapons = Katana |occupation = Hero Swordsmanship Teacher |level = S-Class |rank = 4 |affiliation = Hero Association Council of Swordmasters |partners = Iaian (disciple) Okamaitachi (disciple) Bushidrill (disciple) |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship |japanese = Kenjiro Tsuda |english = Kyle Hebert }} Kamikaze (カミカゼ, Kamikaze), better known by his hero alias Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍, Atomikku Zamurai), is the S-Class Rank 4 professional hero of the Hero Association. He is a swordmaster and a member of the Council of Swordmasters. Appearance Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a ponytail. He has dark eyes and a defined jawline. He sports a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He wears his swords on his left side. Kamikaze_atomic_samurai_manga_full_appearance.png|Full appearance Personality Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful and jocular personality, as seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand, telling him that he only acknowledges the strong, and telling Saitama that he would greet him properly only if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. He also appears to be quite sensitive about being called middle-aged. Kamikaze looks out for his disciples and pushes them to do their best, as seen when his disciple, Iaian, lost his arm, he refused to let his swordsmanship end. However, what he hates the most is being disregarded as a weakling, as he almost loses his composure when Sweet Mask declared Kamikaze weaker than him. At the same time, he only seems to tolerate people calling his disciples weak, but with great discomfort. Despite his prideful nature, he behaves humbly to those he respects. This is seen with Bang, a fellow hero whom he holds the utmost respect for, and also his fellow Master Swordsmen. His confidence has proved to have been his greatest downfall on a few occasions. One primary example was when he was fighting Black Sperm, a Dragon-level threat with the ability to multiply. Confident he could defeat the monster, he slashed the copies in half multiple times, even though they were replicating into thousands, which ultimately led to his own defeat. He also was very brazen while fighting Melzargard, refusing to find another way to kill him besides melee combat and brute force. He is also eager to test his strength against strong opponents. As a result, he thought to challenge another hero to battle and test their spirit. He chose King, who was known as "the strongest man on earth". The challenge was proposed out of curiosity about King's fighting style as well since it was largely unknown to him. He remains calm even against the most persistent of enemies. He has a way of judging a person by having them cut an apple. This was how he accepted his three disciples. He later used this method of judgment to King and mistook King's inability to draw his sword (and therefore unable to cut the apple) as him cutting the apple so fast and perfectly that it went back to its original state. Abilities and Powers Atomic Samurai is one of the top S-Class heroes. He is regarded as one of the most powerful of them, and the strongest backup hero in the Hero Association. He is also considered Earth's strongest swordsman. According to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. He has the ability to perceive a person's life by asking them to cut an apple, which is the method he uses to recruit his three disciples. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Atomic Samurai possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his sword. He was able to counter many of Melzargard's attacks, which were extremely quick in their own right. His amazing speed is shown again when he defeats a transformed Haragiri, who claimed to be faster than the speed of sound whilst a human. Atomic Samurai slashed him dozens of times so quickly that Harigiri couldn't even react to it and died. Atomic Samurai's sword drawing speed is so fast that even Speed-o'-Sound Sonic could not see its execution. He attacked the demon-level monster Rhino Wrestler so fast that the monster assumed he had not attacked all, shortly before dying. He was also able to deflect lightning generated by Monster King Orochi using his sword alone. He was able to effortlessly keep up with G5, a robot who is specifically built for fighting with a sword, with one arm. He was also the only one capable of consistently dodging Evil Natural Water's attacks, which were stated to be faster than any speed that Child Emperor could process. Immense Strength: Atomic Samurai appears to have an extreme deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his sword, as well as create a powerful shock wave with a single slash. His strength is said to be "nuclear-powered." Additionally, he was able to slice a monster into several pieces using only his toothpick. During his fight with G5, he was strong enough to cut apart the tough machine but not its extremely durable core, which he did anticipate. Immense Durability: '''As an S-Class hero, Atomic Samurai has very high durability. His amazing durability is shown when he was able to withstand multiple strikes from Black Sperm, a Dragon-level mysterious being. He can also survive a 12-story fall with minor effect on his body, and even after being put in a very weakened state, he was still strong enough to destroy the roof of the hallway and bring it down on the Black Sperm copies. '''Immense Agility: Atomic Samurai has far superior agility than a normal human, as seen when he is able to easily jump up many floors in seconds even though he was in a injured state after withstanding a barrage of hits from the various Black Sperm clones. Fighting Style Master Swordsman: Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. Legend says he can cut down over 100 enemies with each strike. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. He was able to cut a monster to bits using a mere toothpick. His slashes were even capable of dispersing Orochi's beams. Not even Dragon-level monsters such as Melzargard and Black Sperm managed to defend from his strikes. However, his swordsmanship does have a limit, since he cannot slice through the gap between cells, and he can only prevent his sword from cutting blood vessels or organs, not atoms. *'Atomic Slash' (アトミック斬, Atomikku Zan): Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while dashing past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which he slashes everything around himself. Kamikaze is the only swordsman in the world capable of performing this technique. This is one of the most powerful techniques in the series, with only Dragon-level monsters with regeneration/ duplication powers able to survive it. **'Focused Atomic Slash' (アトミック集中斬, Atomikku Shūchū Zan): Atomic Samurai uses Atomic Slash in a smaller area and with far greater swing speed and number of slashes. After Kamikaze's battle with Melzargard, he created this technique to deal with opponents whose power makes his blade ineffective against, particularly against monsters like Black Sperm who can duplicate themselves endlessly. With it, Atomic Samurai managed to disintegrate Black Sperms clones by slashing them before they could split. However, due to this being a new technique for the swordsman, his wrist hurt after using the technique, and the hero admitted he could not use this technique too recklessly. *'Air Blade' (飛空剣, Hikūken, VIZ: Flying Sword): Kamikaze slashes with his sword and sends a blade of compressed air at his opponents. He can perform the attack upon drawing his sword, blocking an attack and finishing with the air blade in one motion. He taught this technique to Okamaitachi. Miscellaneous Abilities Master Teacher: Atomic Samurai is shown to be very skilled at instructing and raising disciples in the art of the sword. This is demonstrated by his three disciples, who are all at the top of the A-Class rank of the Hero Association, right underneath Sweet Mask himself. According to Fubuki, all of Kamikaze's disciples would have already been in S-Class, if it weren't for Sweet Mask's gate-keeping. Equipment Swords: Atomic Samurai carries two swords: a katana and a wakizashi. *'Katana': His primary blade has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. His primary sword is a custom-made sword, supposedly crafted by a famous blacksmith. *'Wakizashi': Atomic Samurai carries a wakizashi. He uses it to deflect one of G5's lasers and then launch a counter-attack with an Air Blade. The weapon signifies that he is a samurai. 'Stick: '''Atomic can use the stick he normally chews on as a weapon. Hero Rating Atomic Samurai's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *"I only acknowledge the strong." '' *''"Any problem can be solved by cutting it in half!" Trivia *Atomic Samurai is ranked 16th in the character popularity poll. *According to the databook: **What he likes are his disciples, worthy opponents, people with great strength, and washed fundoshi (Japanese-style loincloth). **What he dislikes are weaklings, being called a weakling, interviews, and bothersome things. **His hobbies are practicing his swordsmanship and traveling with his disciples. **When he is furious, he transforms into a demon that emits a powerful fighting spirit **Kamikaze only allows his best disciples to join the Hero Association with him. *Atomic Samurai has many disciples within the Hero Association, all of which are ranked quite high among the heroes, such as Iaian, Okamaitachi, and Bushidrill. All of these disciples' names are portmanteaus, containing a Japanese term related to samurai or swordsmanship. *Murata modeled Atomic Samurai after Kyuzo from "Seven Samurai."http://i.imgur.com/7dIrRvq.jpg *In the webcomic, his sword's handguard resembled a swastika, but it was changed into the atom symbol in the manga and anime. *His name holds a double meaning, one for his atom-cutting swordsmanship and two for his nuclear-powered strength. *It should be noted that the word Kamikaze separated means: Kami meaning "god" and Kaze meaning "wind." The combined word literally means "divine wind" or "spirit wind." It was originally the name given in folklore to a typhoon which saved Japan from Mongol invasion by wrecking Kublai Khan's fleet in August 1281. References Navigation zh:原子武士 fr:Kamikaze Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:S-Class Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:Council of Swordmasters